


Mr. and Mrs. Coulson

by Nightsister



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Community: norsekink, F/M, Like Whoa, Rare Pairing, Sorry Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsister/pseuds/Nightsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson is married to someone who understands him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mrs. Coulson

**Author's Note:**

> For this [prompt](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3231.html?thread=5323167#t5323167) at Norsekink.

It was a sorry, bedraggled group of Avengers and agents who got off the SHIELD transport and made their way into the inner bowels of the Triskelion.

"I'm really, really sorry about the whole thing." Bruce looked chagrined. For good reason. "I didn't think it would... explode like that. I didn't even throw it that hard."

Steve winced and ran a hand through his hair, greasy and flattened by his cowl. "It's not your fault," he said. "The intel was sketchy at best. At least you stopped it with minimal damage."

"Speak for yourself, he threw it at _me_ ," Tony groused. "Do you know how long it'll take to get that gunk off the armor?" He glared sideways at the man walking through the hangar beside him. "Especially since _someone_ won't let me have it back yet? My own tech?"

Phil Coulson shot a hand up. "I don't want to hear it," he snapped. "The 'gunk' has to be analyzed; it's quarantine protocol. Go whine at Fury if you don't like it. WHAT."

Everyone had stopped in their tracks and was staring at him. "Wow," Clint remarked. "You really need a nap."

"Shut UP, Barton."

"Just be glad Iron Man was the only one who got covered in monster goo," Natasha said mildly. "Otherwise we'd all be sitting in quarantine right now." She frowned and flexed her hands. Her fingers ached. "I just wish Thor hadn't run off after his brother the way he did. We really could have used him last night. Why would-" she broke off when a tall beauty, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, strode up to the group, her lab coat with its SHIELD insignia on the breast pocket flapping behind her. "Oh hey, stranger."

"Tasha. I came up as soon as control said you all were back."

The women embraced and exchanged kisses on both cheeks. "Ugh, don't get too close," Natasha warned. "We were fighting a rock monster for two days straight and I almost got slimed when the Hulk threw him at Tony." She let go and turned to Phil. "Sorry I got to her first, Coulson."

"Don't be. I get her the rest of the time." Phil turned to the new woman and gave her a kiss as well, although one not so chaste as the one Natasha received. "Hello, wife."

"Hello, husband." The blonde grimaced. "You smell as bad as I do, and I was in the lab for three days straight." She looked at him carefully and ran her hands over him, as if checking for something. "You're not hurt?"

"Nope. Just beat."

"Wait. WAIT." Tony turned to the others, who had witnessed the entire exchange with a mixture of emotions, from amusement to outright surprise. "I didn't know you were married to Doctor Morse."

Clint looked stunned. "Screw that, I didn't know you were _married_! For how long?" He glared at Natasha. "You didn't tell me."

Natasha regarded him coolly. "Was I supposed to?"

"Well yeah!"

The blonde, Doctor Morse, turned to look at Clint. "We've been married five years this summer," she said. She took in all the expressions. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Steve said quickly, smiling. He held out his hand. "I don't think we've met. I'm Steve Rogers."

"Bobbi Morse. I've course I've heard of you. I'm actually pretty well acquainted with your blood. I work in SHIELD's chem labs." She flushed and chuckled. "That wasn't supposed to sound as creepy as it came out." She turned to Bruce. "Speaking of the chem lab, I finished working on... that thing you wanted me to work on. I emailed you the results."

"Oh, great! Thanks, Bobbi. I, uh, gotta go. I'll be down on the gamma floor if anybody needs me." He excused himself quickly and all but ran for the banks of elevators.

"So. Coulson's been holding out on us." Clint threw an arm around the SHIELD agent, who promptly shrugged him off. "You don't wear a ring."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Not during business hours, no. Bobbi doesn't either." He moved away to put his arm around his wife's waist. "Any other questions?"

"I've got one-" Tony started, but Steve cut him off.

"No, we don't," he said firmly.

"Okay, good." Phil turned and smiled at his wife. "We debriefed on the transport and I have the rest of the day off."

Bobbi smiled back. "What a coincidence. I got chased out of the lab. Something about showers and getting some sleep or something." The smile turned sultry. "The shower idea sounds good but I don't know about sleeping just yet."

"That's it, I'm out." Phil steered his wife toward the elevators, almost pushing her in his haste. "I'll be back tomorrow," he called back. "Whoever calls me before then gets eviscerated. Pass it on."

"Oh, honey," Bobbi all but purred. "That's so messy. I've got tons of stuff at home that'll work much faster... and leave no trace."

Phil grinned. "I love you, wife."

Steve blinked once, then twice. Even Tony paused in his tracks. Clint visibly blanched. "Ha, she's just kidding, right?"

Natasha only smirked.


End file.
